


Birthday Surprise

by star_kid



Series: RFA + Parenting [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I imagine he'd be super excited when he finds out and I just think thats so cute, Pregnancy, Spoilers, Spoilers for 707's Route, basically you gotta tell the RFA you're pregnant, dad!707, it's cute, mom!mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_kid/pseuds/star_kid
Summary: You tell the RFA you're pregnant in the cutest and most original way you can think of.





	

        "Happy birthday, you two!" You said in a happy sing-song voice as you walked to the couch that Saeran and Saeyoung sat on.  
        In your hands, you carried two plates of pancakes, both with a candle on top. Saeyoung muted the TV as he exchanged a glance with his brother, smiles forming on both their faces. As you sang Happy Birthday to them, a smile grew on your face as well. Their first few birthdays together had been a bit of a rough, emotional experience, but you were determined to make birthday number three the best. You sat the plates down on the coffee table in front of them and watched happily as they blew out the candles. After saying thanks, they both dove into their food.  
        "Good? Yeah?" You asked them as they ate.  
        They both nodded before Saeyoung spoke up. "You didn't have to do this, hon. You're doing enough with the birthday party tonight."  
        "Well, I wanted to. I wanted to surprise my two favorite people on their birthday." You said as you began to push yourself up from your spot on the floor. "Oh, speaking of surprises, I have one more surprise for you two at the party! I don't want to spoil it, but I wanted to give you two some sort of warning."  
        Saeran raised an eyebrow at you, wondering if maybe it was something to be scared of.  
        "It's nothing bad, I swear!" You paused, frowning a bit. "At least I don't think it is. I hope you two end up feeling the same." Your smile suddenly returned and you announced, "Anyways, I saved the reject pile for myself. I'll be right back!"  
        You returned with a plate of three ugly pancakes, one of which could have counted as four seeing as it was ripped nearly in half. You sat your plate down on the coffee table between the other two, then managed to climb over Saeyoung, making yourself comfortable between the two.  
        "Happy birthday to you~" Everyone sang as the twins blew out their candles.  
        You made quick work of taking the candles off the cake, throwing them away, then handing Saeyoung a stack of plates and forks. You cut the cake, Saeyoung stuck a fork into the slices, and Saeran handed the plates out.  
        Soon enough, present opening time came along. There were some pretty good presents; all the RFA members knew each other pretty well and had an idea of what some good gifts were, but you were pretty sure that your present would top them all.  
        "So, (y/n), where's that surprise you were talking about earlier?" Your husband asked with excitement. With a smile, you ran into the kitchen, grabbed two bags from one of the cabinets, then returned.  
        You held the bags out to them, Saeyoung's bag red and Saeran's yellow. "You have to open them at the exact same time."  
        Suddenly, you felt a bit nervous, but your excitement easily overpowered that. The boys both smiled at you, Saeran a tad more hesitant than Saeyoung. They both began to open the bags, occasionally glancing at each other to see where in the process he was.  
        "Did you get us matching mugs?" Saeyoung laughed.  
        You laughed as well, nodding your head. "Sort of."  
        When they simultaneously pulled tissue paper down to reveal the designs on the mugs, neither of them said anything. Saeyoung began to mumble a few seconds before Saeran let out a loud gasp as his head shot up to look at you. Before any coherent words left his mouth, he leaned over to look at what his brother's mug read.  
        "What?!" Was the only thing to leave Saeran's mouth.  
        Suddenly, Saeyoung gasped, looking to you with wide eyes. "Are you serious?" You nodded. "Are you fucking serious!?" He asked again, louder and more excited this time.  
        There was an assortment of questioning sounds exchanged throughout the room, nobody but the twins and yourself knowing what was written on the mugs. Zen leaned over to you, watching the boys stare at the mugs in their hands and at you.   
        "What the hell did you get them?" He asked, mildly concerned.  
        Saeran was the first to get up from his seat and envelop you in a hug. He had tears in his eyes and it sounded like he may have been laughing through the tears. He spoke quietly, so much so that only you two could hear.  
        "You're going to have a baby?" When you nodded, he smiled at you, more tears coming from his eyes now. He pulled away from you slowly, heading to the rest of the group.  
        "Why don't you cut the suspense and show everyone what they say?" Saeyoung continued to stare at you, but he slowly turned the mug to show everyone. Saeran did the same.  
        Saeran's mug read "World's Best Uncle" and Saeyoung's read "World's Best Dad." You heard an immediate gasp from Jaehee, but everyone else had yet to catch on.   
        Suddenly, surprising the hell out of you, Saeyoung leaped from his seat and hugged you. He got so excited that he picked you up off the floor, causing you to squeak lightly as he began to speak.  
        "I'm going to be a dad!" It sounded more like a question than a statement. "I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna be a dad!" Each time he said it, he got louder and became more confident in what he was saying.  
        Saeyoung began to bounce up and down with you in his arms before setting you back on your feet. When you were safely back on the floor, he grabbed either side of your face and excitedly showered you with kisses, not really paying attention to where they landed.  
        When he was done, he backed away and looked you in the eyes. "Are you sure?" You nodded. "How do you know?"  
        You pulled a pregnancy test from your sweater pocket, pointing to the two lines on it.   
        "Oh my god." Was all he said before pulling you into another hug.


End file.
